halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cortana (level)
Looking for Cortana, the Human AI? Cortana is the eighth campaign mission of Halo 3. It takes place in a Flood infested High Charity and is involved with the Index from Installation 04. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "The Key" achievement and 40 Gamerpoints. A curious note to add to this level is that if you listen carefully, Cortana will say some quotes by Dr. Halsey from Halo: The Fall of Reach. Also when you recover Cortana, she says the phrase "Just keep your head down. There's two of us in here now," which is rememniscent of the phrase she says on the first level of the first halo game when you lose a bar of health. 5ODRoL9NTiA Transcript The Master Chief flies a Banshee to High Charity. He finds an opening into the hive. (Co-op) The Master Chief and the Arbiter fly Banshees to High Charity. They find an opening into the hive. *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief, I'll round up our survivors, fall back to the Dawn." (Master Chief drops down) (Co-op) The Master Chief and Arbiter drop down. *'Johnson (COM)': "Arbiter will do the same with the Elites." (Co-op Change) Johnson (COM): "Shipmaster will do the same with the Elites." The Chief shakes off organic material on his boot. *'Johnson (COM)': "Cortana is in there somewhere." Rampant {Gameplay} Chief begins searching, further in the hive. *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "Child of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness. For a father's sins, are passed to his son." A little later. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': (Cries of agony) Sometime later. *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "Of course, you came for her. But we exist together now. Two corpses in one grave." *'Cortana': "A collection of lies; that's all I am! Stolen thoughts and memories!" *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "And yet, perhaps a part of her... remains!" *'Cortana': (Laughs) (In the large room where the Tilt skull is located, a Terminal can be activated, but does not count towards the Marathon achievement. If activated, it displays another Cortana Moment) *'Cortana (Terminal)': It was the coin's fault! I wanted to make you strong, keep you safe. I'm sorry, I can't. (After some fighting) *'Cortana': "What's your name? It's very nice to meet you. You like games? So do I." *'Cortana': "I'm just my Mother's shadow... don't look at me, don't listen! I'm not what I used to be..." Near the large room with the route to the reactor room at the top *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "Time has taught me PATIENCE. But basking in new freedom, I will know ALL THAT I POSSESS!!" En route to the reactor room. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I have walked the edge of the abyss. I have seen the future. And I have learned." *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "SUBMIT! END HER TORMENT AND MY OWN!!" The Chief enters the reactor room, passing by bones and skulls back at the entrance. The Chief finds a door out the reactor room, and follows it. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "There will be no more sadness. No more anger. No more envy." *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "You will show me what she hides!, or I shall feast upon your BONES!!" The Chief begins to reach the end of the hallway. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "This is UNSC AI Serial Number CTN0452-9. I am a monument to all your sins." The Chief rushes to the end of the hallway, to find Cortana in a Stasis Shield in on of the panels in the room. He beats and bashes the shield until it finally breaks. {Cutscene} *'Cortana': "You found me." Master Chief leans closer towards the panel Cortana's on. *'Cortana': "But so much of me is wrong, out of place. You might be too late." *'Master Chief': "You know me. When I make a promise..." *'Cortana': "You...keep it. I do know how to pick 'em." *'Master Chief': "Lucky me. Do you still have it?" Cortana slowly gets up, recovering her strength. *'Cortana': "The activation index, from the first Halo ring. A little souvenir I hung onto, just in case. Got an escape plan?" *'Master Chief': "Thought I'd try shooting my way out, mix things up a little." Chief inserts Cortana into his armor. *'Cortana': "Just keep your head down, there's two of us in here now, remember." Nor Hell A Fury... {Gameplay} (If you stay in the room Cortana was in) *'Cortana': "Chief, get me out of this place. I... I don't want to stay." The Chief heads back up the hallway. *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': (ROARS) At last I see!! Her secret is revealed!!! The Master Chief makes it back into the reactor room. *'Cortana': "Wait, we need to buy some time. This reactor... destroy it. Destroy High Charity." The Master Chief successfully destroy all three reactor pylons. *'Gravemind': (Roars in pain) *'Cortana': "You hurt it, Chief. But not for long. We need to get to Halo. Destroy the Flood once and for all." The Chief finds his way back when.. *'Cortana': "I've got a friendly contact. Who would be crazy enough to come in here?" Chief and Cortana find the Arbiter battling Flood with a Flamethrower. The Chief assists. *'Cortana': "Wait, you two made nice?! What else have you been up to...?" {Cutscene} The Master Chief and Arbiter find a Pelican nearby and board it. One of the Gravemind's tentacles advances to the Dropship, but the heat from the thrust forces it to retreat. The Pelican takes off. The tentacle comes back and tries to wrap around the Dropship, but the Chief escapes it's grip. The Pelican just escapes from a massive explosion caused by the reactor going critical as High Charity is finally destroyed, and the Pelican makes it's way to the new Halo ring. Trivia *The section of the level after saving Cortana is called 'Nor Hell A Fury...', referencing the poem by William Congreve 'The Mourning Bride'. The entire line is 'Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned', possibly refrencing Cortana, who, after months of torment, now has the ability to light the newly constructed halo ring and destroy the Ark, as well as the Flood. References *''Halo 3'' Achievements